


A nice long life

by AL_Ships_and_chips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #wolfstar - Freeform, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Remus Lupin, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL_Ships_and_chips/pseuds/AL_Ships_and_chips
Summary: It was the last day Remus and Harry got to stay in their house, the war was about to start and they knew they had to leave. But before leaving, Harry found a photo album so he and Remus talk a little about their gone loved ones.Here Pettigrew got caught so Sirius and Remus got the chance of raising Harry as their son.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A nice long life

It was the summer of 97, in less than 24 hours we would have to leave our home, we knew that it was no longer safe to stay. I had finished packing and went to see if Harry needed any help. I found him in his room, sitting on the bed looking at our old photo album  
“Did you finish packing dear?”

“Yes, everything is ready”

I noticed the photo he was holding so I sat next to him, it was one of the first photos we took of all the family together, Harry was not even 2 months old in the photo. We were so happy, James, Lily, little Harry, Peter, Sirius, and me.

“I know what is coming is difficult Harry, but somehow, I know that everything will be fine”

“Do you think they were afraid? ... when all this happened the first time”

“Probably yes, but being afraid does not make you less brave, they did everything they could” 

“What is the last thing you remember about them?”

“The promise. Before we left that night, Sirius and I promised them that if something happened to them, we would take care of you with our life”

"And you did" Harry replied sadly. I nodded, putting an arm around him as a tear escaped, but then I remembered something else and laughed

"Your mother threatened me that night, she said I should marry Sirius because she wasn't going to let him raise you by himself." With that comment Harry laughed out loud.

"It wouldn't have been sooooo bad" said Harry.

“I left you alone for one night and you burned the kitchen”

“In our defense, no one told us that the ovens were so hot, muggle coocking is way more complex than it seems”

“And the time Sirius had the brilliant idea that you go with Padfoot to the park, Muggle policemen thought you were lost, I had to pick you up at the station and then go pick Sirius of the refuge!”

“You have to admit that seeing the vet trying to convince you to castrate Padfoot was hilarious”

I really adore that anecdote, that vet gave me an excuse to threaten Sirius when he misbehaved, it worked for me for several years. Turn the page and we found the first photo we took of the 3 of us as a family, we had just moved into the apartment.

“This one is the day we moved here, before that we lived in Grimmauld Place although of course you know it was not something that Sirius loved, he said that the last thing he wanted is for you to have a family like his” I said turning the page

“This one is from when you started talking, you said dad to both of us, I'm not going to lie to you Harry for a while we felt guilty stealing that title from James”.

“You are my parents, the three of you, nobody said that I can't have three dads” he said warming my heart, I gave him a kiss on the forehead and I continued

“We accepted it and agreed that as soon as you could understand it, we will tell you the truth. We wanted you to grow up knowing about them, knowing that they love you” Harry smiled and turned the page, the next photo was Sirius and I dancing in the room.

“Hey! I remember that day, I went down because I was hungry, thinking it was time for dinner and I found you two dancing. You really danced really well” Harry said innocently, which brought out a smile.

“Actually, I had two left feet, Sirius always guided me, he loved to dance. In fact, our first kiss was dancing”

“Really? I think you never told me that story”

It was the night of the Christmas dance, James was always trying to make Lily listen to him while Peter and I spent most of the night sitting down to dinner. On the other hand, Sirius did not stop dancing all night. Almost half Hogwarts lined up to dance with him and I was really a little jealous so I left in the middle of the party, but Sirius followed me to the common room he put the old record player and forced me to dance with him. He was a romantic, when I finished dancing I kissed him. That day I won the love of my life ... and James won 10 galleons

“Haha why?”

“He and Wormtail had a bet when Sirius and I would start dating”

“That's the only time I can remember, you didn't dance very often in the house?”

“No, actually we both left it for special occasions, that day Sirius told me that it was because I owed him our wedding dance. I had promised him that at our wedding we were going to do the best dance of our lives, that we were going to dance to exhaustion… We were going to get married in December '81 but, well after everything that happened and without our friends to celebrate, we didn't see much sense on it.”

“I did not know that…”

“It didn't really bother us much, and it didn't make much difference, we always consider ourselves as spouses, and as your parents”

"I miss him ... a lot," Harry said with sad eyes.

“Me too Harry ... I miss seeing him every morning, his random hugs... I know that the people who die are no longer in this world but that does not mean that they are no longer with us ... someday we will see him again and your parents too, I'm sure" I said hugging him.

The next day we left our home, members of the order helped us get safely to the Weaslys' house. Looking back now I think it was very obvious what would happen, but at the time I was surprised that just two days later Harry, Hermione and Ron ran away from home to "get us safe" I couldn't believe it. We should save them, not the other way around. I didn't see Harry again until 6 months later, at Hogwarts, just before the battle.

A student came running to tell us that the guys had returned and were in the castle. I think I have never run so fast in my life, I was afraid of finding Harry injured, but when I arrived I saw the three of them being quite well, surrounded by the rest of the students

"Moony" He didn't even finish speaking when he launched himself at me. I hugged him so tight, like I haven't seen him in years

“I’m sorry”

“I know”

“We didn't want to risk the rest of you”

“I understand. Harry, you have nothing to apologize for. You do not know how glad I am that you are ok" I told him finally separating ourselves from the hug and checking better if I had any visible bruise or wound. After that, the boys quickly explained to us about their progress with horcruxses, that Voldemort was practically on Hogwarts already, and that we should prepare for what was coming.

Just before we went to face Snape and the Death Eaters, I hugged Harry for the last time, thinking that I would see him again until after the fight "everything will be fine" I said, just before leaving the room. That was the last time I spoke to Harry, at least in life.

The last thing I remember being alive was fighting at Hogwarts, seeing how several Death Eaters came towards us, after that everything went black and I felt nothing, neither burning nor pain. I opened my eyes and to my confusion I was in a kind of hall, it seemed like a party just that, without guests, there was only me. The place was beautiful, everything decorated in black and white with pink roses, many tables with elegant dishes, some dishes were so shiny that they could be used as a mirror, or so I thought.  
Seeing my reflection I didn't see myself, I believed that for a second, then I noticed that it was that I looked several years younger, perhaps as I looked at twenty. I was confused looking at my reflection when I heard the most beautiful sound I could imagine.

"Excuse me Mr. Lupin, I think you owe me a dance"

I turned around and couldn't believe what I was seeing "Sirius" I yelled running towards him, hugging him with all my strength and kissing him as if it was the last time I could do it. A beautiful song started, I didn't know where the music came from, but I didn't care. Sirius began to guide us, as always, I couldn't be happier. Here I was, with the love of my life, he looked so beautiful, he also looked young like me. We were both in elegant suits, in the middle of a beautiful hall, having the dance that we left pending for years.  
Just when the song ended I heard a lot of applause, opened my eyes and found our friends around us. The words cannot describe the happiness I felt hugging James and Lily after so many years.

"Thank you for taking care of Harry," Lily said, hearing her voice again was wonderful.

"You couldn't have done it better" James added.

I wish I had done more

"You can still" Sirius said, pointing to his right. There was a kind of portal, we saw Harry in the forest, closed eyes and the resurrection stone in his hand. For some reason we knew what had to happen, but we also knew that everything would be fine. We talked to Harry one last time, now we would take care of him from here, hoping to be reunited again in a long, long time.

Have a nice long life Harry, for all of us.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be wolfstar fluff, I don't know how it came this sad. Sorry Xx


End file.
